


Couple hundred lifetime's

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Two idiots in love. One misunderstanding. One rather angry love confession.....and proposal.





	Couple hundred lifetime's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I kind of just got this idea at 2 am and just fell in love with it. So here it is. There is light angst but its so light it's almost undetectable.  
> I love these two idiots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Keeping their relationship secret was difficult for Merlin. Especially since he couldn’t kiss the smug smile off the prats face whenever he wanted to, and was confined to doing it in the secret of their chambers or hidden alcoves in the castles.

  
But Merlin knew it wasn’t practical for them to tell anyone seeing as Arthur was still in the process of removing the magic ban. The most important people knew so the knights, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen. Still it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt Merlin any less.

  
It really didn’t hurt Merlin any less when princess Mithian came visiting.

  
This wasn’t the first time she had come to Camelot all though this time it seemed everyone knew her purpose now. To unite Nemeth and Camelot through her and Arthur's marriage.

  
When Merlin said everyone knew, he was not exaggerating, when walking through the town centre you could even hear the children whispering about the princess who is coming to marry the king.

  
Merlin, unfortunately, wasn’t aware of any of this, until he was running an errand for Gaius and he heard whispers from some of the folks in town talking about how soon they think the wedding will be, and how surely it will be a grand affair, another one of them wondered if all the folk of Camelot would be invited.

This sparked Merlin’s interest and he couldn’t help asking whose marriage they were talking about. The younger girl had replied princess Mithian and King Arthur's of course. She said it with such a tone of finality that anyone would have believed her.

  
On hearing, this Merlin tried not to let emotion seep through his face but as he continued to make his way back to the castle he couldn’t help hear more and more whispering about the wedding that will be the best affair Camelot will have to see for over a decade.

  
When nightfall arrived he quickly completed all his chores and asked Arthur if he could be excused muttering some excuse about Gaius needing him. Arthur looked slightly hurt and confused,  considering evenings and nights were theirs. They had spent every night together,  whether it was simply talking or something more strenuous they hadn’t spent a night sort for months. It had nearly been a year since their relationship had started and they had spent every night together. It was desperately needed for both of them. After years of hopeless pining on both sides when they finally did get together, they wanted to spend any time they could together. Hence why nights had become their time together where they could just be Merlin and Arthur.

  
Before Merlin left Arthur called Merlin.

  
“Merlin...surely whatever it is can wait a moment while you kiss me goodnight?”

  
Now Arthur certainly wasn’t being fair. Merlin felt totally justified for being upset and not discussing it with Arthur because, well he didn’t even know how to attempt that kind of conversation. But when Arthur pulled him into that goodnight kiss he willingly reciprocated and brushed his fingers through Arthur’s hair and moaned quietly into Arthur’s mouth. The sound went straight to Arthur’s cock and Arthur held Merlin closer while slipping his tongue into Merlin's mouth and he continued to explore Merlin’s mouth before Merlin abruptly pulled back and immediately left the chambers. Arthur was dazed after the kiss and slightly annoyed on having to deal with his problem alone that he didn’t wonder why Merlin was in such a rush.

Arthur had told Merlin of course that Mithian would be visiting and had mentioned about some deal they were negotiating between Nemeth and Camelot. But didn’t divulge too much as he had been rather busy.

  
But not busy enough to not realise that Merlin was avoiding him, and Merlin hadn’t kissed him for a week and he was seriously ticked off.  
So naturally, his knights were bearing the brunt and being drilled continuously.

  
Merlin kept making excuses about Gaius needing him and Arthur couldn’t even question Merlin about it because Merlin had resorted to leaving notes on Arthur’s desk. All of his chores were done when Arthur was at meetings or training.  
Arthur was both annoyed and seriously upset because he had absolutely no idea as to what could have possibly made him that upset.

Merlin and Arthur’s first anniversary was in 5 days and Princess Mithian had just arrived.

There was no excuse that could allow Merlin to miss being at Arthur’s side as he greeted Mithian. But that didn’t mean Merlin didn’t wait until the very last moment before slipping in at Arthur side just as Mithian arrived so Arthur couldn’t talk to him.

 

Arthur kissed Mithian's hand and greeted her with a warm welcome. He told her to get comfortable and rest before they discussed the deal. As soon as the formalities were done Arthur looked for Merlin but he seemed to have already left. This really was getting ridiculous. The worst thing was all the knights and Gwen and Morgana had noticed that Merlin wasn’t himself. Arthur had even talked to Gaius and Gaius has told him that Merlin hadn’t been acting himself but he thought it was because he was overtired as he seemed to be continuously working.  
“Then Gaius why have you been sending Merlin on those errands every evening?”

“What errands?”

“The ones Merlin has been doing for the past week?”

“Arthur my boy surely you know that ever since you two got together I stopped asking Merlin to do any of my errands and I hired another apprentice for my physician work”

“Well he told me that but I just thought that in the last week you needed him. He told me you needed him in the last week...wait so does that mean Merlin hasn’t been coming home?”

“No sire, I thought he was with you in the evenings he leaves early in the morning to do his chores and when he comes home in the afternoon after a few hours he leaves again”

The colour drained from Arthur’s face.

“Gaius do you think that maybe he is- no it’s Merlin. There is got to be a good explanation. At least we know he isn’t in any immediate danger. Maybe he is using his magic to fight another beast and he didn’t want to mention it to me because of the deal going on with Nemeth. “

“Ah how is that going Arthur. Have you told Merlin yet?”

“No I’m keeping it a surprise for Merlin...but I might never be able to tell him seeing as he seems determined to avoid me...if you see him tell him that I need to speak to him immediately”

“I will my boy. Now go I’m sure Merlin will be alright I will worry about him you mustn’t let this opportunity with Nemeth go to waste”

It was getting unbearable for Merlin now. Arthur had been spending the last three days in the hall with Mithian. A lot of the time it was just them two. (Well thats what Merlin thought) and Merlin’s heart was breaking slowly into pieces. He didn’t want to believe what people were saying but it made too much sense. Arthur and Mithian must be planning their marriage.

The next day the king announced that Mithian will be leaving today and a feast will be held in her honour where there will be an announcement made that will change Camelot forever.

The last part repeated in Merlin’s head. “Change Camelot forever”. He didn’t know he could feel any more pain.

The time for the feast came and Merlin had to be present serving the king. Although Merlin’s eyes were red from tears he made a slight effort to look presentable so no one would catch on.  
The feast was so painful to watch Arthur and Mithian laughing together. He walked around and Gwen and Morgana started a conversation with him.

“Oh Merlin I can’t wait for the announcement can’t you?”

She and Gwen just shared a knowing look.

Merlin’s reply was probably very unlike him but he couldn't bring himself to care  
“No not really I can’t imagine it will be all that interesting”.

Gwen seemed shocked and she quickly exclaimed  
“Merlin, Arthur said it would change Camelot forever, surely you have to be excited.”

“No I’m not”

The feast went on and praise for Mithian could be heard everywhere. The nights we’re discussing how beautiful she is and how kind and good a person she was. Gwen and Morgana were saying the same thing.

 

At last, the king tapped his glass and started his announcement.

On seeing he was going to begin his speech Merlin made to leave the hall because it would be too painful to watch, as Arthur said the words he knew he would speak. If Merlin heard about Arthur’s marriage to Mithian from Arthur, Merlin didn’t think he could take it.

He left quickly and didn’t hear the calls of his name as he left the hall.

Arthur stood dumbfounded in the hall as Merlin fled the great hall.

“I apologise to you all. I will make the announcement shortly. I need to deal with something now”

Arthur got up and left the hall and went on a hunt for Merlin.

He went to Merlin's chambers and found it empty and bare. The little clothes that had remained in Merlin’s room that hadn’t been moved to Arthur’s room in the last year were all packed and gone. Arthur ran to his own chambers and found Merlin picking up pieces of his clothing from the wardrobes.  
When seeing Arthur he stilled and stared wide-eyed.

 

“Merlin. What are you doing?”

“Arthur...please don’t. Shouldn’t you be announcing your marriage to Princess Mithian Now?”

“Marriage?-Mithian? What are you talking about Merlin?”

“Don’t worry Arthur I heard already. I figured out why you were spending so much time together alone. It shouldn’t have taken me that long but when I heard it from the town’s folk I didn't want to believe it at first but these last few days have confirmed it. “

“Merlin what are you talking about? Time together alone? What did the town’s folk say?”

“Please Arthur. Don’t lie to me. Just let me leave, you won’t see me again, so you can move on and live your life with Mithian. I won’t disturb you”

“Merlin. Stop! Stop talking in riddles and just tells me why you are so upset and what the bloody hell are you talking about!?”

“You getting married to Mithian. Everyone has been saying it. The deal between Nemeth and Camelot. People are counting the days down to the royal wedding and Mithian is perfect. She has everything you like in a woman and she is a princess of a good land; one which will bring great advantages and she is a kind and she is a good person, like everyone said. So she is perfect for you and Camelot and I’m saving you the trouble of telling me and I’m leaving Camelot so you won’t have to remember your dirty little secret”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about? Why would I be getting married to Mithian?”

“Because she is perfect for Camelot! And she has got everything you want in a partner and everything you need” By this point, Merlin was shouting and Arthur’s confusion was bubbling with anger.

“Why would I marry her when I have you!?” Arthur was shouting to now.

“Arthur just go spend time with your bride to be and just let me leave in peace."  
Now it was a simple shouting fest with both of their voices rising exceptionally high.  
“Merlin you aren’t listing to me! I’m not marrying Mithian. Why would I marry Mithian when I’m in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

“....what?”

“Well that’s definitely not how I wanted to confess that and your proposal is still coming, its not a surprise anymore but I’m sure you would have figured it out somehow anyway”

“The deal...? The marriage”

“The deal was something completely different. One you would have found out if you stuck around longer in the hall. Nemeth and Camelot have joined together to remove the magic ban. With both kingdoms united in this decision, people are more likely to be accepting and it strengthens the amount of support we have. We were also never alone in the hall. We were constantly with the knights and Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and some of Mithian’s advisors.”

“You mean they all knew. So when they were praising Mithian they weren’t talking about her being your future wife...”

“No. Dear god no. If you haven’t noticed Merlin i'm not exactly inclined for that gender. Not only that but Mithian was helping speed the process up for your big news. Which I can’t even surprise you with so I might as well tell you. You will become the official court sorcerer of Camelot. She was using her power to persuade some members of the court to speed the decision making up.”

“You are going to make me court sorcerer...the ban on magic is being lifted...”

 

“Dear god Merlin. This is what I get for trying to surprise you. You wanting to leave me without even telling me the day before our first anniversary. “

Merlin was both at a loss for words but bursting with utter love for the man in front of him. And it registers inside his head Arthur had said he loved him.

“Arthur...I’m so-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence...I can’t blame you for what you heard from townsfolk, however, I am slightly upset that you think you are my dirty little secret. Did you think our year of a relationship didn’t mean anything...”

“It wasn’t that Arthur I just was so scared and you didn’t want to tell anyone so of course, I assumed that...”

“Well I couldn’t exactly declare that I loved my servant to the court now, could I? Hence why I was waiting for you to become court sorcerer before I asked you to marry me and make you my husband in front of the people of Camelot. I would be able to marry someone of noble standing which you would be...I had it all planned out but if you don’t want that...”

“Arthur I’m stupid and idiotic and I was an absolute clotpole but I probably learned it from you. Of course, I want all that I just jumped to all the wrong conclusions”  
Merlin’s face was so earnest and eyes full of care that Arthur believed him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

  
Merlin kissed him with all his might. God how they both had missed this. Their lips moulding together. Perfectly. After a while when they pull back for air their foreheads resting against each others and Merlin looks at Arthur and says

“I love you Arthur...I want to spend a couple of hundred lifetimes with you”

“Just a couple hundred?” and the teasing tone was back in his voice where it belonged.

“Well I mean there is only so much I can cope wi-OW...Arthur!”

“I love you too Merlin”

 

So it took them a rather ridiculous argument some even more ridiculous ceremonies before Merlin was official court sorcerer and Arthur could finally propose to the man of his dreams the second time around!

Merlin said yes again!

They spent more than just a couple hundred lifetimes together!

 

Whoa. This was a really long fic I got inspired by the idea of angrily shouting your love confessions out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please, kudos and comment, this is my second fic so still not entirely sure how all of this works but you know!
> 
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
